Fight Night
by Devaney Walsh
Summary: A Trory one-shot about how sometimes a little fight can be a good thing. Completely fluffy and AU.


Fight Night

A/N: This is a one shot that just came to me. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack ass!" she yelled throwing a shoe at his head.

"What the hell!" he yelled ducking to avoid loosing an eye.

"I can't believe you, stupid bastard!"

He ducked again as she threw another shoe. "Baby, you're really going to have to explain this to me."

"I hate you!" she screamed.

"Rory!"

"I should have known this would happen!"

"That what would have happened?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tris, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Mary, Rory I have no idea!"

"You told my grandmother that I didn't want to get married!"

"What? When did I say that?"

Rory held up her hands in air quotes "We're young still; I don't want to rush her into it."

"How is that a bad thing, we ARE young and I DON'T want to rush into anything?"

"Now she's going to think that I don't want to marry you!"

"Why would she think that?"

"Because of what you said! You told her that I wasn't ready, but it's not like you've ever asked me!"

"What?" he said.

"You never asked me." She repeated quietly now. "You never asked me to marry you."

"Wait." He said "Do you want to marry me?"

"Are you asking me to?"

"Will you stop answering a question with a question!" he yelled frustrated.

"I'm just clarifying!"

"Well stop. Do you ever think about us getting married?" he repeated.

"Do you?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no." she said quietly.

"For God sake Mary will you let me speak? Of course I've thought about marrying you! I've though about it every day since we moved in together!"

"What?" she asked, it was her turn to be confused.

"I want to marry you." He said his eyes burning into hers. "I want to go to sleep every night with you; I want to wake up to your face. I want to spend my life with you; I've wanted to spend my life with you since we met."

"Really?"

"Of course, you mental patient! I love you! Even when you drive me crazy! There is no one else in this stupid world for me! You're it. You are it for me! Which is why I've had the damn ring picked out for months, it's in my drawer."

"Months?"

"Yes, and I've been waiting to ask you. But with your career taking off and the stress you've been under I didn't want to make things crazier for you."

"Months?" she asked again.

"What is this broken telephone? Yes months!"

"Really?" she asked again letting his words sink in.

"This is worse than talking to a brick wall." He muttered. "Mary, yes really, go check the damn drawer if you want to!"

"But we fight." She said to him.

"What?" he asked thrown by the sudden change in subject.

"We- you and me- fight all the time Tristan."

"So?"

She sighed sometimes he could be so dense "Do you think we would last if we got married?"

He sat down and ran a hand through his hair something he always did when he was thinking "Yes we fight." He replied "But that's part of what I love about being with you. You call me an ass and I point out when you're being insane. And then we make up, we're made for each other we've got a 5 second rebound rate from each fight."

"You didn't answer my question."

He looked at her seriously "We would make it." he said confidently.

"Why?"

"Do you always have a question for everything?" he asked "We would make it because I love you. And you love me. And after two years of living with you I know that I could never be with someone else."

She looked at him biting her lip.

"Don't you think we'd make it?" he asked.

"We fight." She said quietly. "I steal your razor to shave my legs. I leave the cupboard doors open and you hit your head. I refuse to throw out anything, and we trip over stuff in here all the time. I make you watch chick movies and I can't cook." She finished.

"So?" he asked.

"So, are you still considering marrying me."

"Of course." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well minus stealing my razor, because babe, that is just gross."

"Tristan please be serious."

"I am. Now that you're done listing your faults it's my turn." He paused "I forget to pick up your dry-cleaning. I shrink you favourite clothes when I try to do laundry. I have more hair products than you do and I leave them all over the bathroom. I knock your toothbrush over onto the floor and then stick it back in the holder. I forget your mother's birthday." He paused and laughed "Clearly we're a match made in heaven."

She kissed him, surprising him so much that he fell backwards and knocked over a lamp. "What was that for?" he asked when she pulled back.

"Because I love you." She said innocently. He looked at her, with her hair messed up and lips chapped, smiling blissfully.

"Marry me?" he asked her, more serious then he'd ever been before.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"As a heart attack."

"I hate when you say that." She responded automatically, and Tristan could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Mary you have to answer the question."

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said smiling as she stood up.

He laughed "Good." He said with a smiled even brighter than hers. "Where are you going?" he asked as she walked towards the dresser.

"I'm just looking…" she replied.

"Hey come back over here, I'm lonely." He pouted from the bed. She walked back over and crawled onto the bed snuggling into his side.

"Do you want your ring now?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes please." She said smiling.

"But that means that I have to get up." Tristan groaned.

"Move your lazy ass I want my ring!"

Tristan laughed and moved out off the bed to rummage through his door. "I think I lost it" he teased walking back to the bed his hand behind his back.

"Gimme!" she squealed laughing. He pulled a little velvet box from behind his back and opened it.

"Tristan!" she gasped "it's beautiful."

"It should be." He said smiling "It took me months to find the perfect one."

"So are you going to put it on me?"

"I don't know." He said teasing "I mean maybe I've changed my mind. We do fight a lot."

"You're an ass." She said punching him.

"And you're annoying." He replied.

"And that's why you love me."

He laughed "Maybe I'm just in it for the money."

She rolled her eyes and gestured to their apartment "What money?"

"Aw jeez I meant the money that my other rich girlfriend has."

She ignored him "So are you going to put it on me?" she prompted again.

He took the box and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." She said again.

"You're beautiful." He replied and kissed her.

"Do you know the best thing about our fights?" he asked pulling back.

"What?"

"The make up sex."

Rory smiled wickedly "It's too bad we're not fighting."

"You're a slob." He said smirking.

"You knock my toothbrush on the floor." She shot back.

He kissed his way from her lips to her neck. "I'm sorry." He said between kisses.

"Well, I guess you'll have just have to make it up to me."

"Hmm." He smirked as his kisses moved lower "I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So this is just a little one-shot to make up for my lack of updates. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
